Keep it Secret From Mommy
by cuttiekyu
Summary: wonkyu family :)


**Keep It Secret From Mommy**

**Cast : Choi Siwon**

** Cho (Choi) Kyuhyun**

** Choi Minho (14 month)**

** Lee Donghae**

** Lee Hyuk Jae (Eunhyuk)**

** Lee Taemin (13 month), dll.**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Comedy**

**Warning : BL, Yaoi, Mpreg, typo(s)**

**Summary : 'another day with daddy'**

**Happy Reading**

Pagi hari di kediaman choi, di dalam sebuah kamar yang sangat luas dan mewah terlihat tiga orang namja yang masih tertidur pulas, sang namja manis bernama cho kyuhyun yang sudah merubah namanya menjadi choi kyuhyun sejak menikah dengan choi siwon dua tahun yang lalu tampak masih memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk bayi lucu berusia 14 bulan yang merupakan buah hatinya bersama sang suami tercinta, sedangkan choi junior yang memiliki wajah tampan menyerupai sang daddy masih bergelung nyaman di dalam pelukan sang mommy sambil menghisap jempol kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang erat piama baby blue yang dipakai kyuhyun, mari kita lihat di sisi lain ranjang, seorang namja tampan yang merupakan kepala keluarga kecil ini juga masih memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk guling besar seukuran manusia yang dibagian atasnya tertempel gambar wajah manis sang istri.

"eunghh" siwon melenguh pelan sambil meregangkan tangannya yang semalaman memeluk guling, namja tampan pemilik lesung pipi ini mengerjapkan matanya, mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul. Siwon melirik ke samping kirinya, seperti biasa istri dan putranya masih tertidur nyenyak, yahh kyuhyun memang tidak terbiasa bangun pagi, dan sepertinya choi minho menuruni kebiasaan ibunya itu, berbanding terbalik dengan siwon yang memang terbiasa bangun pagi. siwon tersenyum melihat kedua orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya itu terlihat sangat polos saat tertidur.

"morning" gumamnya sambil mencuri ciuman singkat dibibir kyuhyun, hal yang tidak bisa dia lakukan saat minho sedang bangun, yahh choi junior itu sangat posesif pada ibunya, seiring dengan bertambah besarnya minho, namja cilik nan tampan itu semakin manja pada mommy manisnya, bahkan dia tidak rela kalau mommynya dipeluk appanya sekalipun, saat tidurpun minho akan rewel kalau kyuhyun tidak memeluknya dan tentu saja siwon harus mengalah, karna itulah dia rela hanya memeluk guling yang bergambar kyuhyun. Karna sifat minho yang posesif itulah siwon sering menjahili minho dengan sengaja memeluk kyuhyun di depan putranya itu dan akhirnya minho akan menangis dan dirinya mendapatkan jeweran dari kyuhyun. Siwon terkekeh pelan, yahh mungkin ini karmanya yang sejak dirinya dan kyuhyun pacaran dulu sangat posesif pada namja manis itu, dan sekarang dia harus rela mengalah pada putranya.

Siwon beranjak dari kasurnya setelah puas memandang kedua malaikatnya itu, dengan santai siwon berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, setelahnya siwon keluar dari kamar mandi, mengambil celana training dan juga kaos putih dari lemarinya dan memakainya, ini hari minggu dan dia libur berkerja, sambil menunggu kedua malaikatnya bangun siwon memutuskan untuk jogging mengelilingi komplek perumahan, menjaga kesehatan dan juga bentuk tubuhnya yang sempurna.

Hanya butuh waktu satu jam untuk siwon mengelilingi komplek, namja tampan itu kembali kerumah sambil mengelap keringat di wajahnya dengan handuk yang dibawanya. Begitu namja tampan itu membuka pintu wangi mentega langsung menyapanya, siwon tersenyum senang, ini artinya istri manisnya sudah bangun. Siwon langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, dilihatnya kyuhyun sedang mengoleskan mentega ke roti tawar lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mesin pemanggang.

"baby" panggil siwon sambil memeluk kyuhyun dari belakang, dan memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi chubby istrinya.

"hyung, kau mengagetkanku" omel kyuhyun namun tangannya tetap mengelus tangan siwon yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

"baby min belum bangun?" tanya siwon, melihat kyuhyun hanya seorang diri didapur, padahal biasanya bayi tampan itu mengikuti sang mommy kemanapun, termasuk saat sedang masak, biasanya minho akan duduk di kursi bayi yang sengaja di letakkan kyuhyun di dapur untuk minho.

"ne, babymin masih tidur, hyung kau berkeringat, mandilah" usir kyuhyun

"oke, cantik" rayu siwon lalu memberikan ciuman dalam pada istrinya, membuat wajah kyuhyun memerah karna malu. Astaga choi kyuhyun bahkan mereka sudah pacaran selama lima tahun dan menikah selama dua tahun tapi tetap saja malu saat siwon berskap manis padanya.

"ishh hyung aku namja" rengek kyuhyun untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya, kyuhyun memang tidak suka di sebut cantik, tapi itu berlaku untuk orang lain, kalau siwon yang mengucapkannya kyuhyun merasa senang, hanya siwon yang boleh memanggilnya cantik.

Setelah puas menggoda istri manisnya siwon berjalan menuju kamarnya dan kyuhyun dilantai dua, saat sampai di kamar, dilihatnya minho sudah tengkurap di atas kasur sambil terkantuk – kantuk, sepertinya bayi mungil itu baru bangun. Minho tampak menengok kanan dan ke kiri, sepertinya minho mencari keberadaan sang mommy.

"morning baby" siwon langsung mengangkat minho dan mencium wajah dan perutnya bertubi – tubi, gemas melihat minho yang sangat montok dan lucu.

"mmy, mmy" gumam minho dengan wajah mengerut siap menangis, dia selalu gelisah saat bangun dan tidak menemukan kyuhyun.

Siwon menepuk punggung minho pelan, "sssttt jangan menangis, kita ke mommy, kajja" siwon menggendong minho keluar kamar, menghampiri kyuhyun di dapur. "mommy, uri minho sudah bangun" ucap siwon, kyuhyun berbalik lalu merentangkan tangannya ke arah minho, yang langsung disambut bocah tampan itu, begitu sampai dipelukan kyuhyun minho langsung memeluk mommynya erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher sang mommy manja, yang dibalas elusan sayang dari kyuhyun pada rambut hitam warisan choi siwon itu.

Melihat interaksi antara ibu dan anak itu siwon hanya tersenyum, begitu bersyukur pada tuhan yang memberikan kyuhyun dan minho padanya. Sadar dengan dirinya yang masih bermandikan keringat siwon bergegas ke kamarnya untuk mandi, setelah selesai siwon kembali ke ruang makan, dilihatnya kyuhyun sedang menyuapi minho di kursi bayinya sambil menyanyikan lagu tiga beruang lengkap dengan gerakan yang lucu, minho tampak senang, dilihat dari bagaimana bayi lucu itu menggerak – gerakkan tangannya lincah sambil sesekali tertawa. Sekali lagi siwon merasa sangat bersyukur memiliki istri seperti kyuhyun, kyuhyun adalah ibu yang baik untuk minho, dilihat bagaimana dia merawat minho, ahh juga mengajari minho bernyanyi walaupun putranya itu belum lancar berbicara, wajar kalau minho termasuk sangat pintar untuk bayi seusianya.

"sepertinya ada yang sedang senang" ucap siwon bergabung dengan istri dan anaknya, namja tampan itu memeluk kyuhyun erat dari belakang.

Minho tampak merengut kesal, "we, weee (andwae)" celotehnya, membuat siwon semakin semangat memeluk kyuhyun, wajah kesal minho sangat lah lucu.

"ddy!" teriak minho heboh, bayi tampan itu sudah bergerak – gerak gelisah di tempat duduknya, berusaha menggapai sang mommy dan menyelamatkannya dari daddynya.

"hyung" tegur kyuhyun sambil tertawa, dia juga sangat gemas sekaligus kasihan pada minho

"mmy, mmy hueeeeeee" dan akhirnya pecahlah tangisan choi junior.

Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan pelukan siwon dan menghampiri minho, diangkatnya minho dari kursinya, minho langsung memeluknya posesif dan menghentikan tangisnya.

"aigo, ne mommy milikmu" ucap siwon geli sambil mencubit pipi chubby minho, minho berusaha mengelak lalu meletakkan kedua tangan mungilnya di pipi kyuhyun, mengusap – usap pipi mulus kyuhyun, daerah kesukaan minho, benar – benar persis daddynya.

"hyung makanlah dulu" ucap kyuhyun

"ne, mommy" patuh siwon, namja tampan itu langsung melangkah ke meja makan, walaupun matanya tidak pernah lepas dari kyuhyun dan minho, namja tampan itu menatap iri pada minho yang sedang menyusu pada kyuhyun, kebiasaan minho setelah makan memang menyusu, putranya itu tidak pernah mau menyusu menggunakan botol, padahal kyuhyun dan siwon sering mencoba membujuk minho meminum susu menggunakan botol, namun bayi tampan itu menolak dan malah menangis.

"hyung" kyuhyun mendekati siwon sambil menggendong minho setelah menyusui babynya itu, siwon sendiri sudah selesai makan dan sedang menikmati kopinya sambil membaca Koran.

"ada apa baby?" tanyanya

"eunhyuk hyung mengajakku shopping bersama jae hyung siang ini" ucap kyuhyun ragu

"pergilah baby, hyung tau kau butuh hiburan"

"tapi eummmm" ragu kyuhyun

"ada apa?" siwon memandang kyuhyun lembut

"bisakah hyung menjaga minho selama aku pergi?, aku tidak tega mengajaknya ke tempat ramai" pinta kyuyun.

"mwo? Tapi kau tau sendiri minho tidak bisa lepas darimu baby, bagaimana kalau dia menangis?" tanya siwon, bukannya dia keberatan, hanya saja minho itu benar – benar tidak bisa lepas dari mommynya, namun siwon juga kasihan pada kyuhyun, sejak minho lahir dia jarang pergi keluar dan berkumbul bersama teman - temannya, siwon juga sadar kyuhyun membutuhkan refreshing.

"benar juga, kalau begitu aku akan menolak ajakan hyuk hyung" ucap kyuhyun, walaupun dia sangat menginginkannya tapi minholah yang terpenting.

"anny, pergilah hyung akan menjaga minho, kau butuh hiburan sayang" ucap siwon lembut

"hyung yakin?" tanya kyuhyun

"tentu saja, hyung daddynya kau tidak perlu khawatir" ucap siwon menenangkan

"gomawo hyung" kyuhyun memeluk siwon erat setelah menurunkan minho, bocah mungil yang mulai bisa berjalan itu menghampiri wonkyu begitu melihat mereka berpelukan, dan menyelip di antara keduanya.

"eungghhh" keluhnya sambil memeluk kaki kyuhyun, berusaha menjauhkan dadynya dari sang mommy yang membuat kedua orangtuanya tertawa melihat tingkah lucu minho.

.

.

"hyung kalau minho rewel, boneka kodoknya kutaruh di tas sebelah kanan, biasanya dia akan tenang memainkan itu, lalu kalau dia lapar aku juga memasukkan cemilannya, jangan biarkan minho makan sembarangan" ucap kyuhyun, namja manis itu sudah siap dan sedang menunggu eunhyuk dan jaejong menjemputnya.

"ne baby, kau tenang saja"

"hyung yakin, aku tidak akan pergi kalau kau tidak ingin aku pergi" kyuhyun memandang siwon

Siwon memeluk kyuhyun erat, "tidak, pergilah, nahh mereka sudah datang" ucap siwon saat mendengar suara klakson mobil, "cepat nanti minho bangun" tambahnya.

"saranghae hyung" kyuhyun mengecup bibir siwon lalu masuk ke dalam mobil hyukjae.

Siwon menghela nafas sejenak, "saatnya berkerja keras siwon, semangat!" siwon menyemanngati dirinya sendiri. Setelah memastikan mobil eunhyuk sudah tidak terlihat siwon masuk ke dalam rumahnya, sekarang dia harus memikirkan cara agar minho tidak menangis saat bangun nanti dan tidak menemukan kyuhyun. Ahh dia puny ide, dengan cepat diambilnya smartphonenya di sakunya, "yoboseo, hae hyung" panggilnya saat donghae menjawab panggilannya.

Satu jam kemudian namja tampan itu sudah berada di sebuah taman bermain, dengan kemeja putih yang digulung sampai siku dan celana jins biru, namja itu terlihat bak model, ahh jangan lupakan kacamata hitam yang dipakainya, pasti banyak yeoja yang melirik padanya kalau saja tidak ada seorang bayi tampan di gendongannya dan juga tas bayi berwarna gentle green yang dijinjingnya. Siwon menatap sekeliling, mencari seorang namja yang ditelponnya satu jam yang lalu, senyumnya terkembang saat melihat namja yang dicarinya duduk di bawah pohon besar dengan seorang bayi manis di gendongannya dan juga tas bayi berwarna biru di sampingnya.

"hae hyung!" panggil siwon sambil menghampiri donghae

"siwon" sahut donghae, namja yang sudah bersahabat lama dengan siwon itu berdiri untuk menyambut siwon, "lama sekali" keluh donghae

"mian, minho sedikit rewel karna tidak ada kyuhyun" sesal siwon sambil melirik minho yang sedang asik dengan mainannya di gendongan siwon. Siwon memang sengaja mengajak donghae pergi untuk jalan – jalan, menghabiskan waktu bersama selama isri – istri mereka shopping.

"baby taemin semakin manis saja" sapa siwon pada bayi manis di gendongan donghae

"minho juga semakin tampan" ucap donghae, kedua ayah ini lalu berjalan mengelilingi taman yang sangat ramai karna memang sedang hari libur, ternyata walaupun keduanya mengendong bayi tidak sedikit yeoja – yeoja genit yang melirik ke arah keduanya, mereka bahkan terang – terangan menatap dua namja tampan ini penuh minat.

Setelah lelah keduanya memutuskan untuk beristirahat di food court yang ada disana."apa mereka tidak lihat kita menggendong bayi" risih siwon, melihat yeoja – yeoja genit menatap ke arah mereka, taemin dan minho tampak tenang sambil memainkan mainan mereka masing – masing dipangkuan ayah mereka.

"kau benar, lihat saja sebentar lagi mata mereka keluar" tambah donghae

"kalau saja kyuhyun disini dia pasti sudah melayangkan tatapan tajam pada mereka" ucap siwon, mengingat istrinya yang pencemburu dan sangat tidak suka melihat yeoja – yeoja genit itu menatap penuh minat pada siwon.

"kau benar, hyukkie juga pasti sudah mencakar wajah hasil oprasi mereka" sahut donghae

"dan mereka pasti lari setelah melihat tatapan mematikan kyuhyun" kekeh siwon, ahh dia merindukan kyuhyun.

"ck, kau fikir kyuhyun memiliki mata laser seperti cyclops apa?" ejek donghae mengingat salah satu karakter dalam film X-man.

"bahkan tatapan kyuhyun lebih mematikan dari Cyclops" siwon tertawa membayangkan wajah kesal kyuhyun yang sangat imut, karna keasikan ngobrol keduanya tidak sadar kalau minho dan taemin sudah turun dari pangkuan mereka, kedua bocah imut itu sekarang sedang berjalan – jalan, melihat – lihat hal yang menurut mereka menarik, berlarian sambil membawa mainan masing – masing, karna lari mereka yang memang belum seimbang akhirnya keduanya bertabrakan dan terjatuh dengan bunyi keras, disusul dengan tangisan kencang kedua bocah lucu itu, menyadarkan dua namja yang baru menyadari bahwa putra mereka sudah tidak ada di pangkuan mereka.

"ASTAGA MINHO!" "TAEMIN" panic siwon dan donghae, tangisan keras kedua bayi itu membuat seluruh orang yang ada di food court melihat ke arah mereka.

Siwon menghampiri minho dan menggendongnya, dilihatnya dahi minho agak memerah, mungkin karna berbenturan dengan taemin, "aigo, ssssttt cup cup, mana yang sakit sayang?" tanya siwon lembut sambil mengelus dahi minho yang kemerahan, donghae sendiri sedang berusaha menenangkan taemin yang menangis tidak kalah kerasnya.

"aduh bagaimana ini, kalau sudah seperti ini minho hanya akan diam kalau ada kyuhyun" keluh siwon saat mendengar minho yang mulai memanggil – manggil mommynya, siwon tidak tega melihat wajah putranya yang sudah memerah karna terlalu lama menangis.

"ini kodok minho, jangan menangis lagi ne" siwon mengambil boneka kodok minho yang terjatuh saat bocah itu bertabrakan dengan taemin dan menyodorkannya pada minho, berharap boneka hijau jelek itu bisa menenangkan putranya, namun diluar dugaan minho melemparnya dan justru menangis semakin keras sambil memanggil mommynya.

"atau minho mau snack, aaaaa" minho menggeleng saat siwon mengangsurkan snacknya di depan mulutnya, disampingnya donghae juga melakukan hal yang sama, berusaha membujuk taemin agar berhenti menangis.

"mmma, mmy hueeeeee hiks" minho dan taemin masih terus menangis

"bagaimana ini hyung?" bingung siwon, orang – orang sudah mulai mendekat ke arah mereka, "bisa – bisa mereka mengira kita menculik bayi" ucap siwon

"ahh aku terpaksa melakukan ini" ucap donghae lalu mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya

"apa itu hyung?" tanya siwon penasaran

"ini" siwon menunjukkan bungkusan berwarna cokelat itu pada siwon

"kau tidak ingin memberikan itu pada mereka kan?" tanya siwon sambil menatap donghae horror.

"aku terpaksa siwon, atau kau mau kita dipukuli orang karna dikira penculik bayi" kesal donghae

"tapi itu, hyung mereka masih kecil, dan kyuhyun melarang minho makan coklat sebelum dia berumur lima tahun" gumam siwon sambil memandang horror makanan manis bernama coklat yang dipegang donghae.

"kau fikir aku tidak, hyukkie juga akan menyuruhku tidur diluar selama sebulan kalau tau hal ini, ini darurat siwon, kau mau tidak?" tanya donghae

Siwon sempat ragu, namun melihat minho yang tidak juga berhenti menangis dia jadi tidak tega, bahkan suara putranya itu sudah serak dan akhirnya dia mengangguk, donghae langsung menyuapkan makanan manis itu pada minho dan taemin, diluar dugaan kedua bayi mungil itu langsung berhenti menangis ketika merasakan manis coklat di lidah mereka.

"mereka diam?" takjub siwon, namja tampan ini tidak menyangka coklat bisa membuat kedua bocah itu diam.

"tentu saja, kau tau ini adalah senjata yang sangat ampuh" ucap donghae bangga

"yaa, benar tapi kyuhyun akan membunuhku kalau sampai tau hal ini" pasrah siwon

"dia tidak akan tau, kalau kau tidak bilang, ini akan jadi rahasia kecil kita" bisik donghae, siwon hanya mengangguk sambil menatap minho yang sedang asik menjilat coklat ditanganya masih dengan bekas airmata di pipi chubbynya.

.

.

"sampai jumpa hyung, terima kasih untuk hari ini, baby taemin dadahh" pamit siwon saat keduanya berpisah diparkiran, namja tampan itu langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

TRING, smartphone siwon berbunyi, menandakan ada pesan masuk, namja tampan itu langsung menepikan mobilnya lalu membuka pesan yang dikirimkan oleh kyuhyun, ternyata kyuhyun memintanya mampir ke supermarket sebentar untuk membeli bahan makanan untuk makan malam.

"nahh baby kita berbelanja dulu oke" ucap siwon pada minho yang hanya dibalas celotehan bayi tampan itu.

Siwon kembali melajukan mobilnya lalu berhenti di sebuah supermarket yang hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari rumahnya. Setelah meletakkan minho di troli yang memang memiliki tempat membawa anak – anak namja tampan itu mulai membaca catatan belanja yang dikirimkan kyuhyun.

"daging, telur, bawang, wortel" gumam siwon sambil membaca catatan tersebut, sedangkan tangannya dengan cekatan mengambil barang – barang pesanan kyuhyun itu, minho sendiri tampak tenang sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya yang penuh dengan rak – rak tinggi yang berisi banyak barang.

"nahh, sudah semua kajja kita bayar" ucap siwon saat seluruh barang yang ada di catatan kyuhyun sudah berpindah ke troli yang dibawanya, jalan yang dilewati siwon menuju kasir melewati rak – rak yang berisi permen dan juga coklat, siwon berhenti sebentar, memandang coklat yang sama dengan yang dibawa donghae tadi, "sepertinya membeli sedikit tidak masalah untuk persediaan" gumamnya lalu mengambil beberapa bungkus coklat dan memasukkannya ke dalam troli.

Setelah membayar siwon membawa belanjaannya beserta minho menuju mobilnya, setelah memastikan minho aman siwon memasukkan belanjaannya ke kursi belakang, "baby mengantuk" ucap siwon saat melihat minho menguap dan mengucek matanya.

Siwon kembali melajukan mobilnya, tidak sampai lima belas menit mobil mewah itu sudah terparkir di depan kediaman mewahnya, siwon langsung menggendong minho dan meminta salah satu maidnya membawa belanjaannya ke dapur.

"mmy" gumam minho sambil menguap

"sebentar lagi mommy pulang" hibur siwon sambil mengusap punggung minho, kyuhyun memang mengirim pesan padanya tadi kalau dia sudah di jalan dan sebentar lagi sampai, dan benar saja, tidak sampai lima menit siwon mendengar suara mobil di depan rumahnya. "mommy pulang sayang" ucap siwon semangat

Mendengarnya mommynya di sebut langsung membuat minho yang mengantuk membuka matanya, siwon berjalan ke arah pintu depan, hendak menyambut kyuhyun, "mommy" panggil siwon

"ahh, minho, mommy merindukanmu chagi" kyuhyun langsung menggendong minho yang sudah merentangkan tangannya padanya, bocah tampan itu terkikik pelan saat kyuhyun menciumi wajahnya bertubi – tubi, yahh seberapa menyenangkan dan menegangkan hari ini untuk siwon dan minho, namja tampan itu memang tidak akan bisa menggantikan posisi kyuhyun di hati minho.

"apa hari ini menyenangkan?" tanya siwon

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "ini berkatmu hyung, terima kasih" ucap kyuhyun tulus sambil memberikan kecupan di bibir siwon.

"sama – sama sayang" sahut siwon tulus

"lalu bagaimana denganmu, apa minho rewel?" tanya kyuhyun penasaran

Siwon nampak gugup, tidak mungkin kan dia menceritakan kalau minho sempat menangis hebat dan akhirnya dia memberikan coklat untuk menenangkan minho, hell no, kyuhyunnya pasti akan mengamuk, namja manis itu sangat menjaga asupan gizi si kecil, jadi siwon hanya tersenyum canggung, "semuanya baik – baik saja, benar kan babymin?" tanya siwon, siwon beruntung minho belum lancar bicara, jadi bocah tampan itu tidak bisa bercerita pada kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, "yasudah, oh hyung membeli pesananku kan?" tanya kyuhyun

"ne, ada di dapur sayang" jawab siwon

"gomawo, nah babymin ayo ikut mommy membereskan belanjaan oke" ajak kyuhyun yang dibalas pekikan senang minho

"tunggu, apa tadi kyuhyun bilang belanjaan?" batin siwon, argghhh bukankah coklatnya masih ada disana? Kalau sampai kyuhyun tau siwon bisa tamat, tidak mungkin dia beralasan itu untuknya, dia tidak pernah menyukai makanan manis itu, kalau untuk kyuhyun, selama namja manis itu masih menyusui minho dia mengurangi konsumsi makanan manis. Dengan cepat siwon menyusul kyuhyun, sebelum kyuhyun sempat membuka kantong belanjaannya itu siwon segera menghentikannya, "baby, biar hyung saja, kau pasti lelah" ucap siwon

"tidak usah hyung, ini tugasku, hyung juga pasti lelah" tolak kyuhyun

"eh!, tidak baby, kau istirahat saja oke, lihat minho merindukanmu, biar hyung yang bereskan" bujuk siwon sambil nyengir kuda.

Kyuhyun memandang siwon heran namun akhirnya mengangguk, siwon bernafas lega, dengan cepat diambilnya coklat itu dam memasukkannya ke saku, upsss sepertinya minho melihatnya.

"kenapa baby?" tanya kyuhyun pada minho yang tampak menggeliat di gendongannya

"eng, eung" minho bergumam sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah siwon.

"baby ingin bersama daddy?" tanya kyuhyun heran, biasanya kalau sudah ada dia minho tidak mau bersama siwon, bagi minho mommy is number one.

"eng, eung" geliatan minho semakin kencang, akhirnya kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah siwon, "hyung minho ingin bersamamu, wahh kau hebat sekarang kalian sangat akrab" ucap kyuhyun takjub, bahkan dalam waktu setengah hari siwon bisa membuat minho tidak lagi bergantung pada kyuhyun.

Siwon hanya tersenyum garing sambil meraih minho kepelukannya, dia tau bukan itu alasan minho ingin dia gendong tapi karna benda manis yang ada di kantongnya, terlihat dari setelah minho berada di gendongannya bocah tampan itu meraba – raba saku siwon.

"biar aku saja yang bereskan, hyung mainlah bersama minho" ucap kyuhyun senang

Kali ini siwon mengangguk, yang penting coklat itu sudah aman, bisa gawat kalau kyuhyun tau, "baby, keep it secret from mommy, okay" bisik siwon pada minho sambil membawanya ke ruang tengah, minho memang tidak terlalu mengerti ucapan ayahnya, tapi dia tau ayahnya meminta sesuatu, dan minho hanya bisa mengangguk, apapun akan dia lakukan asalkan setelah ini dia bisa memakan benda manis berwarna coklat itu lagi.

**END**

**Hai – hai, saya bawa ff family lagi hehehe, tiba – tiba kepikiran cerita ini dan lagi – lagi pas lagi gosok pakaian, semoga ceritanya tidak membosankan, maaf karna selama ini jarang bales review, tapi say abaca semua kok, dan terima kasih banyak untuk teman – teman yang selalu mereview, saya seneng banget, sungguh #peluksatu-satu.**

**Gak panjang lebar kali tinggi deh, akhir kata pai – pai ..**


End file.
